


Repayment

by haganenoheichou



Series: NSFW Eruri Week 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day Two: Fighting, Eruri NSFW Week 2016, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Violence, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi get into a fistfight. Levi gets horny. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> Day two and I'm trash.

Black and blue were truly the best colors on Levi. The yellowish tint of the still-forming bruises, however, gave his natural pallor a sickly air. The blood that dried on his face in darkened clumps only served to accent the contrast between his hair and his skin. Those were the thoughts of one Erwin Smith as he beat a man to near-death.

Said man had attacked in the middle of the night, as he and Levi had been returning from yet another fruitless dinner with potential (now not so much, he supposed) sponsors. Said man had been accompanied by three others, all of whom were lying slumped against the wall, with Levi standing over them, arms crossed in front of his chest. They had managed to land a couple of blows, as evidenced by the state of his face and clothes, but none of it was severe enough to deter him from giving them a piece of his own strength.

Finally, all four had been dealt with and Erwin gave the pile of limbs and groans a cold look.

“You know these four?” He asked Levi who was busy assessing the damage to his uniform. Clearly displeased by what he had discovered, Humanity’s Strongest grimaced.

“We used to shit into the same pit in the Underground,” was all he said before spitting on them and turning to make his way down the alley.

Erwin followed suit, knowing that a seething Levi could only turn out two ways: either completely uncooperative in terms of conversation or incredibly talkative – and vivid in his verbal imagery, using as many choice words as a person could and more.

“And why would they attack a fellow pit-user?” Erwin inquired. Levi shrugged.

“Fuck if I know. They didn’t exactly give me the overview before trying to rearrange my face.” He winced, touching his lip. “This is gonna take fucking ages to heal.”

“Let me see.”

They stopped beneath a torch, and Erwin hooked his forefinger beneath Levi’s chin to take a closer look at his bleeding lip. It was in a bad place – talking, eating, anything would stretch the wound out, making it stubborn to close.

“You know, this is the first time I’ve seen you in a fistfight,” the blond man murmured, his hands still touching Levi. The Corporal snorted.

“Don’t tell me you already forgot our first meeting.”

“You had a knife back then. That doesn’t count,” Erwin countered. Levi shrugged.

“If you hadn’t had that fucking mongrel with you, I would have beaten you easy.”

“I’ll be sure to give Mike your regards,” Erwin joked. Levi frowned, gazing at his face.

“You’re going to have a pretty fabulous shiner tomorrow,” he said, lifting his hand to touch Erwin’s cheekbone. The blond hissed as his fingers connected with the tender flesh.

“Worth it, though,” he said, his voice growing quieter with each word. “I got to rescue you.”

Levi pushed at his chest, making him stumble. “Fuck off. I would have managed by myself.”

“But you wouldn’t have gotten away with just a couple bruises and a torn lip and you know it,” Erwin said, a little smug. Levi only let out an irate little snort, almost like his beloved horse.

“So now I suppose you want some repayment?” He asked in a low voice. Erwin’s eyebrows shot up and he looked around involuntarily.

“Here?”

“Why the fuck not? We can fight here but we can’t fuck here?” Levi asked boldly, pushing Erwin harder. The blond’s back connected with the opposite wall. The street was deserted, his mind supplied the assessment, but it was still a street.

“C’mon, my _savior_ , live a little,” Levi teased, stepping closer.

Fucking while being aware of his own injuries and Levi’s to boot was going to be hard. Before Erwin could even begin to plan, though, his best soldier lowered himself to the ground, so that his knees were settled over the top of Erwin’s boots.

“Wait, I thought-,”

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi said. The words had a magical effect on the Commander – his jaw snapped shut and his eyes went comically wide when Levi undid his pants expertly and tugged his already hardening cock out to enjoy the evening breeze.

“Levi, your knees aren’t going to thank you tomo–,”

“I told you to shut up,” Levi hissed. Erwin seemed to heed the second order and resigned himself to the fate of being completely ravished by his younger lover. Levi didn’t waste time – his lips closed around the head and then he slid his mouth further down.

Erwin yelped when he felt Levi’s lips touch the base of his cock, involuntarily thrusting a bit into the tightness of the man’s mouth. Levi gagged a little, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to back down. He had been hard all throughout the fight, after all – ever since Erwin had come to his aid, throwing punches and kicking by Levi’s side – all the while smiling as if he had been having the time of his life. It had been that smile that had made Levi’s knees weak.

Erwin was fucked up and so was he.

He closed his eyes and proceeded to bob his head back and forth, his hands stilling Erwin’s hips so that the Commander wouldn’t thrust up again. When he had enough control and momentum, he hummed the royal anthem, never letting Erwin’s cock out of his mouth.

Erwin appreciated his patriotism – but it was with Levi’s name on his lips that he came, throwing his head back and nearly cracking his skull on the hard stone wall.

When he was done spilling himself down Levi’s throat and the other man was done spitting between curses on his lips, he lifted Levi up and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“I’ve been begging you to do this for _months_ , and a fistfight is what makes you generous?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll put out next time if you cut off a couple fingers.”   


End file.
